


This Far and No Further

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-15
Updated: 2000-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Post-silo Krycek goes to Sunnydale - wackiness ensues.





	This Far and No Further

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

This Far and no Further by Mord

Title: This Far and no Further  
Author: Mord <>  
Pairing: Krycek/Angelus  
Summary: Post-silo Krycek goes to Sunnydale - wackiness ensues.  
Warnings: dark and cruel. Involves post-Innocence Angelus, not the Buffy-whipped, fluffy version.  
Thanks to Erica for magnificent beta, and to Margaret for dipping her toes in Buffydom, and to Alex Taylor for the inspiration and gift of hope in the dark hours.

* * *

I never thought I'd get out of the silo. Yet, for whatever twisted logic runs Cancerman's brain, he saw to my release. I must have looked quite a sight, babbling incoherently and begging for anyone or anything to save me. Torn, battered and bruised, I was alone, abandoned on the highway between sanity and peace.

He released me, which meant he wanted something. I guess he needed access to the alien ship and found it amusing to send me out into the world to suffer. I'd spent countless months running and hiding, only to spend another two, three, four months sitting still, pounding against the silo doors and quaking in the darkness. There were no days or nights in my captivity, only endless shadows and hunger. I often wished they would stop feeding me, that the alien life forms within the ship would give me release. But no matter how much I craved it, death never came. I was yet to earn that pleasure.

When I stumbled into the burning sun, I knew that I couldn't sit still any longer. And so I ran. I never ran so hard in my life.

I thought of going to Mulder, but what we had was gone, jumbled amongst my memories so I couldn't even remember whether we loved and lost or schemed and fell.

Why did I pick Sunnydale? I'm not sure that I did. Something beyond than fate dragged me towards its fluffy clouds and bright blue sky. The joke was I never did care for California. The weather was a little too pleasant all the damn time. It was so boring - cursed by a myriad of disgruntled actors and sunburnt lifeguards.

When I arrived, it was too bright. The land glimmered like Mulder's eyes and the heat seeped into me like his tight embrace. So, I went down into the sewers, away from the light and the agony, back to the cold of seclusion. Part of me missed it - most of me needed it. Deep in the secluded tunnels, beneath yet another quaint American town, the fear of the dark returned. That's not quite right. It wasn't the dark that I feared, but rather what waited beyond it.

The tunnel walls were so stained and broken I almost felt at home. Splashes of what looked, to my trained eyes, like blood lined the bricks. Shapes flashed in the puddles on the ground. Rats ran around my feet; one sniffed at my shoes. Was I a friend? An intruder? A monster come to hurt his happy home?

The air was so damp I could smell it. Something sweet and putrefying waited behind it. It reminded me of the silo with its burnished metal and concrete and twisted pain.

An occasional splash or giggle filtered through the gloom.

I should have noticed them earlier, but my head was down and lost in the puddles. I turned a corner and my tired eyes were greeted by a jumble of flailing arms and twisted legs. A broad shouldered young man clawed at the back of a struggling female. His embrace swallowed her shallow form.

She struggled slightly, but I took that for the feigned innocence at which I was so adept. I tried to sneak past them, hopeful not to disturb their entanglement. Their passion was too desperate for me to disturb and I only wanted to sleep, to rest and to dream nightmares of Mulder. They were all that kept me this side of lucidity.

Unable to resist, I glanced at the couple's wild embrace as I passed close behind the woman's back. Her pale pink dress was torn and her back was a masterpiece of scratches. One of the man's hands was buried in the long brown hair shrouding the back of her skull. His face was invisible. Short spiked hair undulating as he sucked fervently at her throat. When I realised that he seemed to be trying to gnaw through her neck, I stopped to watch. Mulder had been like that with me. Back in the days when we were new, when we had a chance.

Suddenly, his head tipped and tarnished yellow eyes met my own. There was something uncanny about his face. It wasn't bruised; it wasn't boned; he wasn't human.

When he saw me he slowed his sucking and dropped the body to the floor like I might drop a hamburger wrapper. The one thing I noticed when she crumpled to the ground was the blood pumping rhythmically from the tear in her throat. It splashed against the walls and pooled in the crevices formed by broken bricks and debris. I guess that once the blood was drained the vessel was surplus to requirements.

When I looked back at his face, it was human, that of a young man who'd seen sights that would turn your soul. His dark eyes glinted. "And you must be dessert!"

Mulder had brought me a million strange encounters; Cancerman completed my education, but could my eyes be deceiving me? Hurting me like the times I felt Mulder's gaze upon me, and turned only to find him lost in thoughts of Scully. I could believe in UFOs and Mulder's faith, but not in the creature standing before me? Could this really be a vampire?

He was barely taller than I was; yet, I was dwarfed by his presence. He remained in the shadows; face half-illuminated by a flickering service light. Power radiated from his body. Dressed completely in black. Shirt, leather pants betraying the taut muscles in his thighs, topped with a long coat. Only his eyes refused to comply with the dress code. They were a deep brown and fixed on my own. And he was pale, so very pale. The only thing I couldn't fathom was his gaze. Cruel, definitely cruel, as much to him as to others, but bearing the remnants of neglected kindness. In the half-light, he was monster, stranger and friend. He gave lurking a bad name.

He took a step towards me, out of the darkness. His face remained human, too sturdy to be beautiful, too different to be pretty. Out of instinct I reached into my jacket, feeling calmer the second my fingers closed around my gun. It was cold and heavy in my palm. I pointed it at him, unsure which was the best place to aim for. Did his organs resemble mine? Would a bullet in his brain be more than a splinter under my nail?

He grinned and took another step towards me, angling to stand between me and the way to the light. My fingers trembled; my head swam in the murk of my own stupidity. I hadn't survived a million torturous days and lain awake for a thousand empty nights to be the cream in a vampire's coffee.

I fired. His face crumpled in surprise, whether at the pain or my audacity. He slumped to the ground; his long black coat pooling around him like the blood that pooled around his victim's head.

The vampire growled. "Have you any idea how much that hurts?" Actually, I did. The gun went off again and again and again. His body spasmed as each bullet pierced his flesh. A thin line of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. His tongue caught the escaped and he shuddered. "Doesn't anybody use wooden stakes anymore?" He was beautiful in his suffering. I was sure I'd look just the same when he taught me to experience mine.

I didn't stop to find out how severe his wounds were but instead ran deeper into the sewers. I wasn't quite desperate, but certainly approaching the nearest turnoff for panic highway.

I ran through the dank tunnels taking random turns for ten minutes before I realised that I was hopelessly lost. My heart pounded, my blood boiled, my breathing was laboured. I was used to sitting in the dark - I was no longer city fit. Who knows how fast the vampire was or if he had even chased me. Surely, there must be easier meals out there, ones without guns and knives.

I stopped running and backed up to within a foot of a wall. Sweat dribbled into my eyes. My hair was damp and I brushed it out of my eyes. Months of captivity had left it longer than I liked. My shirt stuck to my chest.

Something touched my hair. I swatted at the invader only to feel a cool breeze on my neck. I looked over my shoulder - fresh air meant an exit and escape. The vampire smiled. "We really must stop meeting like this."

I was against the opposite wall wiping the feel of his hand from my hair before he even finished his sentence. He could have taken me right there, right then.

The vampire was crouched in an alcove with his feet near the edge so that his back and one hand on the stone supported much of his weight. Face and hands pale in the gloom, as beautiful as the anaemic light which had spilled through the silo door. One hand was wrapped around an ankle. His shoes had incongruous shiny buckles - the only bright spark in his black ensemble. He was staring directly at me, eyes so dun I couldn't read them. He seemed amused, excited and aroused. The thing that scared me the most was his sense of calm. That same calm used to hit me right before a kill, at the moment when I cornered my prey and was ready to reel him in.

"How?"

"Did I find you?" The vampire smiled his strange mixture of cruelty and torment. "I can hear your blood from here and smell your fear." He jumped down from his perch and stepped towards me. "There's no need to run. I only wanna torture you a little." The corner of his mouth curled in an obscene grin as he wandered closer. "I'm kinda out of practice, but I promise you'll never forget the touch of my hand. "

I had been an assassin to a hundred different souls, but I turned tail and fled. It was almost becoming a habit. I splashed through the putrid water lining the bottom of the tunnels; my hands flailed at the walls, nails snagging on loose bricks and scattered debris. I ran until my lungs were ready to burst. Then, when I could run no further, I hid; I cowered behind a rusty iron door and prayed to be left alone in the dark.

Then the footsteps started. Slow and even. An occasional splash or screech of nail on stone or steel. As he passed the open door I held my breath and prayed to anyone who would listen to get me out of the dark again. The old litany resurfaced. I'd do anything. I'd relinquish my gun. I'd give myself up to Mulder's custody just so long as I made it back to the light. I guess those particular lies were not going to work a second time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The voice was beckoning yet cold. It made me want to run both to him and away from him, to do anything but hide.

"I don't offer my services to just anyone, you know." A noise which could only be nails scratching on metal sounded outside the door. I held my breath and the noise stopped. Everything stopped save for the sound of footsteps beyond my seclusion.

Damn. I'd shot him and ran for my life. That would be enough for most folk, but all I'd succeeded in doing was getting his attention. I wasn't another tourist to snack upon; I was worthy of his appetite.

Yet the steps faded and I managed to persuade my jittery legs to straighten, to bear my weight, to move, to walk, to run. I fled away from my stalker; heedless of the noise I was making. I couldn't beat him by creeping around in the dark. My only choice was to run.

I ran blindly down another set of tunnels, only to discover yet another pile of debris blocking my path. But, hadn't I seen a ladder around the previous corner? I turned and splashed through the damp cavern, my speed increasing as if to match the pace of my heart. In the gloom, I stumbled over a pile of bricks and fell to my knees. I levered myself upright, ignoring the pain from my scraped palms. I ran around the corner and didn't see him until I was in his arms.

It seemed that he held me for longer than I spent in the silo, but I only wanted it that way. In reality, it could only have been a matter of seconds. But wasn't all life a matter of seconds if you looked at it the right way? It was long enough to sense his desire and the heat emanating through his dark clothes. For my part, I wanted him despite myself. I'd prayed for salvation and I guess this was as close as I was gonna get. The only real quandary was whether I would escape from his clutches in one piece.

He licked my neck once before he released me. I backed away, but knew I had nowhere to run. Automatically, I scanned the area for escape routes. But none beckoned. No windows, no doors, no daylight. The only way out was past him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name?"

"Yeah, your name. It's not an essay question."

In the moment that it took me to think, he edged forward. An almost imperceptible shift in balance. Most people wouldn't even have noticed. But such things rarely escaped my attention. Years of chasing Mulder and evading cancer had taught me that.

Suddenly, I didn't want to be Krycek the murderer, assassin and betrayer of hearts anymore. I needed to be someone new and someone old, someone Mulder loved. "Alex, call me Alex." My mouth worked independently of my brain. It was taking orders only from my wakening desire.

"Alex." He said it thoughtfully, tasting it as if seeing how it would fit in his mouth. "Well, Alex, nice to meet you. Nice name, kinda exotic. Reminds me of Eastern Europe. You meet some very interesting folk over there." The vampire moved closer until he was no more than a pace away. "I'm going to have the pleasure of fucking you this fine evening." He bent to whisper in my ear. "Call me Angel."

Mesmerised, I could do no more than wrap my arms around his shoulders and cling to the proffered security. He could have killed me right there and then and I don't think I would have even tried to stop him.

In some ways, he was just like my Mulder. He slammed me against the wall, insinuated his hands into the folds of my leather jacket and went for my neck. Only he didn't so much kiss as lick and I'm sure he sniffed at the ticklish spot behind my ear.

"Scared?" Angel asked quietly. "You smell best when you're scared. Make sure you keep it up."

I was glad he didn't try to kiss me; no one had kissed me since Mulder. Angel's hands were everywhere and I wondered briefly if vampires had more than the regulation two. Did they still have secrets unbeknownst to us mere mortals? Angel kissed my neck and yanked down the collar of my leather cocoon to nip at my shoulders. He leaned against me, pressing my back into the rough brickwork, leaving just enough space for my pathetic squirming.

His hands traced the muscles in my chest and stomach, massaged my cock through my jeans and crawled around my thighs. I didn't know how to react; it was a good thing my cock and hands did. Somehow, I manoeuvred my hands beneath his long black coat. Angel hugged me tighter and whimpered encouragement as I traced infinite designs along his spine. If I was shrouded by his ever-moving hands, he was putty in mine.

My fingers danced over the smooth leather of his pants, lingering at the waistband before wandering further. Tentatively, my hands slipped down to cover his ass. The tone of his groans dropped an octave. And all the time he was growling in my ear and smothering my body with his own. It was a long time since someone had ravished me and I never wanted it to end.

It was like the first time Mulder took me. Down in the car park of FBI headquarters. Stepping out of the car after a long fruitless night of pretending we didn't want each other, he had pushed me against the wall and humped my leg until we both came in an explosive heap. This could have been the same: my exhaustion, his passion and my search for salvation in his arms. I gripped his ass tightly in both hands and pulled his hips hard against mine. A spark flew along my spine and he bucked against me. The tempo of his thrusting accelerated until his movements were a blur and all that existed was sweat and lips and blood. If I closed my eyes and held him just so it could have been Mulder. It need only be a matter of broader shoulders and a stronger grip.

"Mulder," I groaned against his neck, only realising what I'd done when Angel withdrew enough to look me in the eye. I thought he would be angry, the part that had betrayed my love and required punishment hoped he was. A shade passed across his eyes before I realised I should look away. He knew. He knew what Mulder meant to me, because he had been there himself. A certain empathy existed between us, the pain of betrayals that could never be forgiven. His pain had transformed him into this arousal-radiating monster; mine had prevented that. I couldn't testify that it had kept me sane. I was, after all, about to surrender myself to the whim of a vampire. A handsome, powerful creature, whose sad eyes reminded me of an old lover, but a vampire nonetheless.

He slapped my face when I refused to kiss him. I gasped at the sting and the flash of deliverance along my spine. "C'mon, Alex. I'll let you call me Mulder."

Summoning a small reserve of strength from behind my eyes, I pushed him away. He laughed and backed off. His smile broadened. "Ah, does little Alex miss his boyfriend? Ah, diddums."

I didn't cry. I wouldn't cry. I took it all and looked him in the eye. He tilted his head to one side and conjured up a remorseful frown. He held his hand out to me. I spat at his feet. And I saw something I'd never thought I'd see: a 6-foot vampire giggling as he decided upon the best method of seducing me.

I was weakening. I suspect he recognised it before I did. It was only a matter of time before I surrendered.

Angel put an arm around my waist and all but pulled me towards the end of the tunnel. He yanked at a rusted metal door. It fell off its hinges with a squeal and crashed to the ground by my feet. Before it came to rest, Angel had lifted me across the threshold and was half-carrying half-dragging me up a flight of stone steps. The middle of each step was curved and worn with ages of use. The wall was carved of the same stone and crammed with delicate designs and images of crushing defeat and elegant victory.

We reached the top of the stairs and I was pulled into the room above. It was a large crypt the walls of which were lined with spaces for coffins most of which were occupied. In the middle stood a huge stone coffin of the palest marble I've ever seen; a soft cream veined with greens and blues the colour of my veins.

Moonlight filtered through the open doorway of the crypt. How long had I been down below that it was dark above? How had it known to find me there?

Angel threw me onto the coffin. Cold seeped through my clothes; items, which he soon ripped from me, tasting every inch of flesh, he exposed. How he managed to hold me down and lick the inside of my thighs simultaneously, I never knew. My brain had turned to mush the minute my back hit the stone.

I must have wrapped my legs around his waist and I'm sure there was the sense of smooth leather against my tender flesh.

"C'mon Alex. You can say it. Let me be your Mulder tonight."

I shook my head and turned my face away. My legs and arms struggled against Angel's embrace. He gripped my hands so tightly, I feared he would crush the bones.

Cold lips found mine, brushing gently across my mouth and across my cheek. He kissed me hungrily, but I couldn't respond, I couldn't betray Mulder again. There may have been others since I deserted him, but none for the kissing.

"Alex, Alex, Alex," Angel muttered as he ground his erection against my groin. "You won't be fucked if you don't kiss me." It was the same tone Mulder had used when I complained I didn't like the taste of sunflower seeds. "And you do want me to fuck you, don't you, Alex?"

At that moment, it was all I wanted and everything I deserved.

But I had to resist. I had to. Even if I did want to taste his lips and run my tongue along his teeth as if testing the sharpness of my hunting knife.

Suddenly, Angel released my arms and straightened up. He rubbed gently at my thighs, which were still wrapped tightly around his waist. My heart sank. I thought he was going to leave. I couldn't let him leave me.

Angel studied me carefully like an artist may study his subject. Finally, he smirked and stroked my chin. "Yes," he whispered, "you'll do just fine."

Without warning, he lunged onto me again. Grabbing my hair in one hand and my wrists in the other, he held me still as he kissed me recklessly. I rolled my head away from his need. Too late, I realised my mistake.

His lips slid away from my face and he sucked at the tip of my ear.

"Alex," he hissed into my ear. "You do know I'm gonna kill you anyway."

A tickle on my neck, a harder grip on my bones, a heavier weight on my torso, a sudden tremor in his limbs and his fangs were in my neck. I think I screamed at the penetration. It hurt. It hurt so good I could almost imagine I was being rewarded instead of being dealt the punishment I deserved.

An aeon later and my nipples were chewed raw. Cuts and scratches covered my body where Angel had cut and lapped like a big cat at his own personal milk bowl. There wasn't a part of me which his fingers hadn't explored and made his own.

I needed to come so badly my body was ready to explode. But he wouldn't let me. Every time I came close, he found ingenious ways to stop me, in the end he settled for fashioning a makeshift harness from the remnants of my shirt. My balls and cock were trussed so tightly that no amount of rubbing against his body would put me out of my ecstasy.

Then, I remembered the pain. I forgot who was more to blame, me for kissing him the first time, or Mulder for letting me. All I recalled was the pain and the need and the blood. I needed to feel that again. I'd spent months thinking about him and me and whatever that was all about. Yet, somehow Angel needed to be someone else too, someone who mattered to me rather than a random fuck in a cold tomb.

"Mulder?" I tried experimentally. That wasn't so bad. The sky didn't fall in; the earth didn't shake in disapproval.

Angel's hand left my wrists and I all but clawed at his shoulders.

"Something you want, Alex?" he asked as he refused to cede to my flailing arms. It wasn't only his features that had changed; his voice had somehow taken on a sultrier cadence. The ridges across his face were mere extensions of his self. He was more beautiful than I could stand.

I could bear it no longer. Couldn't cope with the loneliness, the constant wait for a chance to make it up to Mulder. I was tired of waiting for tomorrow to come. I needed now. And if a vampire was all I could hope for, then so be it. It would have to do. So, I begged. "Kiss me, please."

"Aw, Alex," he drew a finger across my cheek, "this is the part I like best. Surrender." He chuckled and set about the process of devouring my mouth. I kissed him back, didn't resist when his tongue licked its way around my gums. Mine even followed its retreat. I traced his backbone with my fingers, fisting into his hair as I probed his mouth with my tongue. His fangs snagged the muscle. As the first drop of my blood slid down his throat, strong hands clamped around my head. He sucked hard on the wound and a glimmer of dizziness flashed through my brain. How much blood had he already taken from me? How much more did I have to give?

I pushed the fearful thoughts away. I deserved this. I deserved his intensity and if he took my life, then I deserved that as well. 

Gradually, his demands for blood decreased. He placed his head in the crook of my neck and clung to me, maintaining the constant rubbing of his leather clad crotch against me.

I tugged at the waistband of his pants, and when that failed to move him, I kneaded his ass, pulling him against me, squirming in an attempt to gain any friction I could.

"You want me to remove this?" Angel slid his hand across the tied cotton. "Is the big, nasty vampire tormenting you?" He flicked the head of my cock. I screamed again, this time I'm sure that it was someone's name. I'm sure it was Mulder's name.

He slapped my flank and smiled. That wonderful arrangement of features moulded around a consciousness which had lived for longer than I could imagine.

I nodded. I begged.

"All in good time, Alex."

He disentangled himself from my legs and stepped away.

"No," was the first word on my lips. I grabbed at his arm, but he shook me away with ease. He looked at me as he undid the buttons on his pants and slid the tight coverings down his legs. He watched me as I watched his cock spring free. It promised everything I needed, everything I wanted, everything Mulder would no longer give to me.

"Wanna live forever?" he asked. "You could rearrange your friendship with your little boyfriend."

"Mulder's lifetime couldn't be long enough to make him love me again."

"Well, perhaps you could offer him an extension of his contract." Angel leaned over me and licked at the wound on my neck. A shudder ran through him. "Love isn't about persuasion, it's possession pure and simple. You do whatever it takes to bind them to you, to ensure that every waking moment reminds them of you and the touch of your hand and the feel of your skin.

"I can't make him love me, can I?"

"Yes, you can, Alex. Of course, he'll probably hate you for it to the end of his days. As long as his mind is on you who cares whether he wants to kill you or kiss you?"

"But... "

He placed a finger against my lips and shushed me. "Shut up, Alex, you're talking too much. You've been such a good boy, it's time for your reward."

Angel slipped inside me, rocking gently into my body as if he meant to love me and keep me safe. He settled his weight upon my chest and stroked my cheek. For a moment, I believed in him. He was everything I'd ever wanted: almost.

"Tell me, Alex," he grunted as he slid back into me. "Did Mulder do this to you?" He withdrew slightly, only to sink back into me. "Did he fuck you like this? Or perhaps like this?" Long and slow, he glided in and out of me. "Or was it more like this?" He grabbed my hair and plundered my mouth before slamming into me with greater strength than I thought I could bear.

Suddenly, I wanted to cry. That was exactly how Mulder did it. Rough and fast and harder than any other.

Immorality sucked greedily at my throat. The light dimmed, my heart pounded, I tried not to tremble beneath him. His weight pressed me against the hard marble, cold in the night air, but still warmer than him. I fancied the veins in my flesh mirrored the pattern of the stone. Would Angel know where I ended and it began?

Angel slurped at my neck, alternately lapping at the wound or sucking frantically before re-sinking his fangs deep into my flesh. Each bite more powerful than the cock still pounding at my ass. He bit deeper and my blood pumped into his greedy mouth, delivering my death and my life to my seducer. He drank in my terror, stroking my hair whilst holding me still.

Suddenly, his body tensed and his fangs sank deeper into my throat. I don't remember him removing my bonds, but he must have done as I screamed and arched up against him. For a moment I swam in the edges of his mind, feeling the blood and the passion. Oblivion beckoned and I fell into him.

(end)

Comments, queries, death threats?  
\--   
Mord  



End file.
